Avengers Assemble Love story
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: She didn't believe forever. Because for ever nothing lasted forever. So she didn't believe in a love that could last forever. But maybe she doesn't have to believe in something for it to be there. Short stories of the love story between Tony Stark (Iron Man) and Annie Rogers (Captain America). Female Captain America
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Assemble or this song.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

 **It's All Coming Back to Me Now**

"Tony, no"

 _There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

"Cap come on."

"Tony, I said no, I don't need to go the med bay." argued Annie.

 _There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever (forever)_

Annie Rogers, also known as Captain America was trying to keep herself from killing a very pushy Tony Stark, also known as Captain America. They were at the new Avengers Tower after their battle with Red Skull and Modok. The others were touring around the tower while Annie was stopped by Tony into getting a checkup.

 _I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

"I'm fine, really." She repeated.

"You don't know that, Red Skull and Modok had your body for 10 hours. You have no memory of what happened after you were teleported to their base." stated Tony. "They could have-"

 _But when you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
When I hold you like that_

"The worst they did to me was that body swap." countered Annie. "Which you and the others fixed, and I'm grateful for that, but I'm fine now."

 _It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

"Just one checkup, that's all I'm asking for." said Tony.

Annie shook her head and began to walk away. "Forget it Tony."

 _There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allowed  
Baby Baby_

"Cap, come back here! You're not allowed to leave the room until you agree with me!" he called.

"God Tony, do you hear yourself. You're just as worst as when I first joined the team." snapped Annie, continuing to stomp away as Tony chased after her.

 _If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
_

She wasn't kidding about that either. When she first joined the team, when she was unfrozen and introduced to this time, Tony and the other's helped her adjust and heal. She was thankful for everything they had ever done for her, because to be honest, she didn't really think she would have survived without them.

 _And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

And because she was such a fish out of water, Tony had always felt the need to protect her from every little thing he thought she couldn't handle. Which in time got annoying, amusing for everyone else but annoying to her.

Annie was just about to turn the corner of the hallway when she felt a metal hand grab her forearm and pull her back. She spun around to see Tony in his Iron Man suit.

 _But it's all coming back_

 _There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
That whenever you'd try to hurt me  
I'd just hurt you even worse and so much deeper  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever (forever)_

"That's not fair" she grumbled.

"I don't care, If I have to drag you to the med bay then so be it, but I need to know you're okay." he stated.

 _But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Annie felt her entire body slouch at that. She was too tired to actually fight with Tony on this.

"Fine" she said. The sooner she got this over with the sooner Tony would get off her back.

 _But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

Tony nodded and led her to the med bay, still holding onto her arm the entire time. When they finally reach the med bay Tony made her sit on the medal table.

"Lay down so Jarvis can do a scan of you." Ordered Tony.

"Tony-"

"Just do it."

Annie sighed but laid down all the same.

 _There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your lousy love  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

"Hold still." said Tony.

Jarvis then did a scan of her.

" _Scan is clear sir"_ stated Jarvis.

"Yep, everything looks good." argued Tony.

He walked over to where Annie was laying and leaned over her. She looked up at him, he was staring down at her with a despairing look.

"I thought I lost you." said Tony.

 _When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
_Annie sat up. "But you didn't, I'm right here and we're all okay."

"He's still out there though, Red Skull could attack anytime and he's gathering forces-"

 _And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

"And we will be ready for him." interrupted Annie. "And like I said before if you lead, we will follow."

 _If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
When I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me_

"I won't follow back on my word. I promised that to the team, I promised that to you." said Tony.

 _The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But its all coming back to me now_

Annie smiled. "Thank you, now if were done here I like to get some food to eat."

 _And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
_

Tony grinned. "Shawarma? My treat."

She nodded. "I like that."

 _(It's all coming back to me now)  
and If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now_

 _And if we ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or this song.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

 **Temporary home**

Home. That word has always been important to Annie Rogers. However her definition of what a home is, is a little more different than others. A home is not just four walls and a roof. It's a place where your loved ones are. A place where you feel safe, comfortable, happy and loved. She got this definition mostly from her childhood, because Annie never really had a solid place to call home.

 _Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home_

When her mother passed away Annie was put in a Boy's foster home. Back then they didn't have the funding for a foster home for girls. This was mostly because there were more orphan boys than girls where they lived. So she was the only girl in a boy's home. But that's where she met Bucky, however even with him there it was never a really home, not for either of them. In a foster home, it was every kid for themselves.

 _When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

Plus nobody wanted to adopt a weak scrawny girl with a thousand medical problems. And Bucky didn't want to leave Annie so no one ever adopted him either. Not that anyone was getting adopted during the Great Depression. It wasn't till she and Bucky were old enough to leave the boy's home that they actually had a home, an apartment, that they could called their own. Then war came and with Bucky gone it didn't seem so much as home at all. That was probably when she understood what her mother had told her.

 _This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

" _Home was_ _where the heart is_."

Time passed, she became Captain America and fought in the war with Bucky, Peggy, Howard, Colonel Phillips and the Howling Commandos, people she loved, people that were family to her. Once again, she felt at home. Then 70 years passed, and she lost all that.

 _I'm not afraid because I know_

Until she met Tony Stark and the Avengers.

 _This is my temporary home_

" _What is this?" asked Annie._

 _She was in her new room at Tony Stark's mansion, the Avengers mansion. Tony was in the room with her._

 _Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go_

" _It's the Avengers key card. Basically it's the Avengers way to communicate and have access to everything here in the Avengers mansion." explained Tony._

" _Oh" Annie found herself more baffled by everything in this time._

 _She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
Cause a halfway house will never be a home_

 _Apparently her confusion was obvious to Tony._

" _I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope in time you'll adjust to everything. And we're all here to help you." said Tony placing a hand on her shoulder._

" _Thank you Mr. Stark. I appreciate it." answered Annie._

" _Please, it's Tony."_

 _At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world_

 _Annie nodded. "Then call me Annie."_

 _Tony nodded. "Okay Annie, here you might want this."_

 _He reached into his pocket and pulled out a house key and handed it to her._

 _This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through_

" _I thought you might like a key to the place too."_

 _This is just a stop on the way to where we're going_

 _Annie held the key close to her chest._

 _And once again she had a team, home and family._

 _I'm not afraid because I know_

 _But that changed when the Avengers broke apart. And the only thing Annie had left of that home was the key that Tony gave her._

 _This is our temporary home_

* * *

It was move in day. Well to be more exact it was the day that the Avengers decided to move into the Tower. The only people who weren't moving were Sam and Tony. Tony because he already lived there and Sam was waiting to move in another day.

Annie was currently carrying a box that belonged to Hulk. She was the only one he would let her help him move in. That was mostly due to what was inside of the boxes. She opened the door to Hulks room and saw him placing his tiny glass figures on the shelves.

"This is the last box, Hulk." She told him placing it gently on the table.

"Thanks" grunted Hulk, walking over to her.

She opened the box and looked inside. "I can understand why you didn't want anyone else to help you. Knowing Clint and Thor, they probably break something." She unpacked one of the glass figures, which was a dolphin and handed it to Hulk.

Hulk grunted in agreement but on his face was a real smile. Annie was glad to see it on his whenever she could. He placed the dolphin down and walked away.

"Got something for you." he grumbled.

Annie was curious, there wasn't a lot in the room, most of it was the glass figures.

Hulk walked back and held out something in his palm. It was a small glass figure of an angel.

Annie looked up at him surprised.

"Got it after we got you back." replied Hulk. "Thought it be a good welcome back gift."

She could see that he was embarrassed about showing his softer side to her. Annie smiled and took the glass figure.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

Hulk blushed more at the comment.

"Hello, is anyone in here."

Annie turned around and saw Tony poking his head into the room.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." said Tony walking into the room. "I've noticed that you're the only one who hasn't moved their stuff into their room yet."

"I was busy helping everyone else settle in." replied Annie.

"I noticed, Natasha got some stuff in her room, even though she's not here all the time. Come on, I'll help you." said Tony guiding her out of the room.

Annie turned to Hulk over her shoulder. "You all good here?"

"Of course he's good, he's the Hulk." replied Tony.

She waited till Hulk nodded to let Tony walk her out of the room. Once they were in the hallway Tony noticed the glass figure in her hands.

"Did Hulk give you that?" he asked.

"Yes he did, he was giving me a welcome back gift. So don't tease him about it." warned Annie.

Tony snorted. "Yeah right, like I ever want to get on Hulks bad side."

Annie chuckled at the image of Hulk pounding Tony into the floor for teasing him about his softer side.

"Okay, part of me is curious at what makes Captain America laugh." said Tony.

"Nothing you need to know about." answered Annie.

"We'll see. So I don't know if you've seen Thor's room yet but-"

"I've seen it." answered Annie, she smirked. "Bothers you doesn't it."

"That it's bigger on the inside than the outside? Yes! I hate not knowing things!" grumbled Tony, who now was pouting like a five year old.

"Get over it. I have to go get my stuff and-"

"It's already there."

Annie turned to look at Tony surprised. The man just shrugged. "I decided to have your stuff moved to your room. Which is nothing really might I add except for that old wooden trunk you have. Seriously Cap, I'm rich. I can buy you stuff."

"Tony, I haven't needed a man to buy me nice things in years, I don't need one to now. Besides what was the point of saying you'll help me settle in when you already have?" remarked Annie.

"Because I wanted to show you you're new room. Think of it as a welcome back present from me."

"I don't know why everyone has been saying that. I was only gone for a day at most." pointed out Annie.

"That's way too long in our world Cap. Especially mine."

Annie rolled her eyes at that.

Finally they reached the room. Tony opened the door to reveal a big room with light cream color walls. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room with white sheets. Behind the bed was a huge window with a balcony. Furniture of a desk and vanity were against the wall along with a matching couch that went with the bed.

"Is this my room?" asked Annie as she walked into the room.

Tony laughed. "Funny, that's the same thing you asked me when I brought you to my mansion for the first time."

Annie looked back at Tony. "And I told you the same thing I'm going to tell you now, I don't need all this space."

"Come on Cap, you can't live here and not have an awesome room. I'm not going to build a tiny room in my awesome Tower just too satisfied you." remarked Tony.

"That's funny considering a few minutes ago you were offering to buy me anything I wanted." commented Annie.

"That moment of generosity has passed." Joked Tony. "Now shut up and thank me for the amazing room I gave you out of my kindness."

"Oh, course my mistake. Oh thank you Tony for this amazing room. You are the best. I'm honored that the great Tony Stark would grant me this amazing gift. " said Annie with sarcasm.

"Don't be a bitch."

Annie laughed.

"All your stuff is already. Including your trunk, you know you never have told me what's in there." said Tony.

"And I never will." remarked Annie.

"You know I can just breakinto that thing."

"Which will result in with my boot to your ass."

"Okay fine be difficult. Your bathroom is on the right and closet next to it. Just to warn you it's a walk in closet."

Annie shot him a glare.

"Now I'll leave you to settle in. I'll have Jarvis call you when dinner is ready."

He turned around was about to walk out of the room.

"Tony" called Annie.

He turned back to her.

"Thank you, seriously, it's perfect."

Tony smiled and simply waved her off. "It's nothing."

 _Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves_

He reached the door when he stopped suddenly. "Oh I almost forgot."

Tony spun back around and walked straight up to her. "I have something else for you. Give me your hand."

 _And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday_

Annie gave him a skeptical look.

Tony rolled his eyes at her look. "Trust me."

Annie held out her arm and allowed Tony to open up her hand and place his under her. She felt the warmth of his hands and also the roughness of them from working in the lab all the time, but she wasn't bothered by it.

 _He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face_

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I know I already gave you, your Avenger's key card but I thought you might also like this as well."

 _This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

That's when he placed a silver house key. On the bow of the key was the word 'home' carved into it. Just like her old key.

Annie looked up at Tony. "Tony"

 _This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

"I know you still have the key to the mansion, but with that place gone I thought you might like another key. You know for your new home."

Annie held the key close to her. "Thank you, Tony."

 _I'm not afraid because I know_

With that Tony turned and walked out but not before saying one last thing.

"Welcome home, An."

 _This was my temporary home_

Annie's chest rose, it had been a long time since she heard him call her that. She looked down at the key.

It was good to be home again.

 _This is our temporary home_


End file.
